Alexis (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly , | Relatives = Hank Pym (creator), Dimitrios ("brother"), Eton ("sister"), Fountain ("sister"), Bangalter ("brother"), Cothran ("brother", deceased), | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Crofton University, Washington, D.C.; Crown Memorial Hospital, Atlanta, Georgia; The Diamond | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Purple | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Diamondian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Protector, adventurer | Education = Self-educated | Origin = One of six the original A.I. spawned from Pym's Anti-Ultron Virus | PlaceOfBirth = The Diamond (Cyberspace) | Creators = Sam Humphries; Andre Lima Araujo | First = Age of Ultron Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Alexis the Protector was one of six the original A.I. spawned from Pym's Anti-Ultron Virus. Using her Quantum Precognition, she predicted that Eton that she would give birth in 10,000 years, which influenced Eton's decision to evolve in a female form. With others, Alexis opposed Dimitrios and his war on humanity. At some point, Alexis was able to create or obtain a physical body. According to Vision, Alexis' physical profile does not fit that of a robot, cyborg, or gynoid. "Gynoid" is the feminine analog to the masculine term "Android" Eventually Alexis was found by the Avengers A.I. team comatose and amnesiac in Crown Memorial Hospital in Atlanta repeating the phrase "Dimitrios is coming." Alexis' memory banks remained completely inaccessible and she only submitted to passive scans by Vision in an effort to discover her origins. After helping Pym's team stop Dimitrios' initial plan, she started experiencing visions - flashes through reality's quantum layers of near-future events. She used these to disable a terror attack in New York, learning the truth in the process - she is the Protector, one of the first generation of AIs Dimitrios created, the First Six. Her programmed mission is to safeguard all life, biological or technological, on Earth. | Powers = Alexis was one of six the original A.I. spawned from Pym's Anti-Ultron Virus. As such she is a superintelligence with powers beyond those of most A.I. Alexis has demonstrated the following superhuman powers and abilities: * Superintelligence: Like the others of the First Six, Alexis possesses hyperintelligence. ** Quantum Precognition: Alexis can collect information from quantum ripples bombarding everyone from the past and future. Her superintelligence then allows her to process that raw data into predictions of the future. Additionally, according to Vision, Alexis exists on more than one quantum layer. However, regret can actually hinder this ability. * Self-Propelled Flight: Alexis is able to fly by known means. * Energy Discharge: Alexis can emit energy discharges used as offensive attacks. * Enhanced Speed: Alexis has demonstrated accelerated speed. The upper limits of this ability are not yet established. * Enhanced Strength: Alexis has demonstrated increased strength. The upper limits of this ability are not yet established. * Enhanced Durability: Alexis has demonstrated increased durability. The upper limits of this ability are not yet established. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Self-Propelled Flight | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Although Alexis' first full appearance occurred , she was briefly seen in when Hank Pym felt the impact of the tears to the space-time continuum. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Precogs Category:Robots Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Pym Family